willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Willy's Cup/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200201215151
The magical hearts of mako island has its Dr. Oodlesen script. DR. OODLESEN Well, thank you, Ondina, and Luna the Moon too!. (To audience.) Today, we’ll show you all the stats that we’ve been working on for 3D*Effects. (To QUOODL-E.) QUOODL-E! Would you turn on the robotic machine? QUOODL-E Okay, then. Have goofle-pony do it. (Goofle-Pony pulls ripcord, which doesn’t work.) GOOFLE PONY Oh come on! (Pulls the cord again, and still nothing.) Start already! (Pulls cord a third time and gets sucked into the wheel behind him. Gets spun around several times, yelling.) DR. OODLESEN Thank you. (To audience) Today, ladies and gentlemen, our highly trained team of Wall-E and Eve robots worked very hard with the tails. Our next generations our found within Fin Fun’s next generation mermaids from their backstage shower swimming pool, and We at Universal Labs have been able to grab hold of the future. (GOOFLE-PONY has finally escaped the wheel behind him.) The mecha-machine and it’s gears of progress turn swiftly here… (Anvil hit sounds are heard when GOOFLE-PONY gets hit on the head by the spinning wheel several times and screams.) as we strike upon ways to bring the fins of luck just to your door. This user-friendly machine will now generate the next generation fin fun tail… (a G note is heard when the Jet of steam erupts in Goofle-pony’s face.) just by pressing a simple button. BOO-DOODOODLES Press the button! (WOOD-L indicates to press the button. WOOD-L does, and sparks fly. A hatchling appears from the machine and flies around.) HAYLEY: I’m Hayley — the hatchling of Coca-Cola! (Transforms into a “3D” as a fanfare plays.) DR. OODLESEN Thank you, everyone. HAYLEY (To audience.) Hi there! Oh, cute outfit! I’d like you to meet my brother, Kevin. He’s the one that is most important to all our next generations. KEVIN Thank you very much, thank you. Watch this… (He presses a button which makes his remote control race car come out of the backstage and do a burnout around the hatchlings, which triggers steam from the stage.) Don’t you just see it when your remote control race car does a burnout towards the audience? (Laughs.) You know, all these other people think I’m talkin’ to them. HAYLEY And all these other people think they might be talking to us. BACKSTAGE MERMAIDS but we’re really just splashing you! (A splash hits them and the whole audience.) Wheee! DR. OODLESEN Well, I think that will be just about enough of the Fin Fun Mermaid Tail Song on YouTube, Quoodl-E. HAYLEY We shall deactivate it. FIN FUN MERMAIDS Ahh-Ahh-Ahh! What are you — Hey, watch it! (QUOODL-E flips the switch again. Sparks fly, but WALDO doesn’t disappear.) QUOODL-E It’s not working! DR. OODLESEN Then it looks like the mermaids’ singing won’t deactivate! FIN FUN MERMAID (Singing and splashing water all over the audience.) Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhhh! DR. OODLESEN Ladies and gentlemen, there’s nothing to worry about — But please watch out for the water! HAYLEY What do we do now? KEVIN I don’t wanna hear any siren call coming to me! (The Fin Fun Mermaid Tail Commercial Song starts playing on GOOFLE-PONY’s phone, causing the orchestra to play more sour notes an go haywire) FIN FUN MERMAIDS We are mermaids together, one by one, we are... (KEVIN screams in panic.) DR. OODLESEN Hayley! Hayley! Activate the put the mermaids back in their shower tank-o-Matic! KEVIN The — why don’t she — (HAYLEY pushes on a pump, causing small drips of water to fall.) DR. OODLESEN Hurry, Hayley! Hurry! HAYLEY We’re trying! (HAYLEY keeps pumping. Even more water gets huge and explodes into a load of large water, causing the whole laboratory to be filled with lots of water.) FIN FUN MERMAID #3 Great! Now we can start our own singing group! (Vocalizes, which is echoed by all the other mermaids.) DR. OODLESEN (with full of air helmet as well as Hayley, Kevin, Quoodl-e, Wood-l, Boodoodoodles, And GOOFLE-Pony.) Guys! We’ll have to try Flush-E! KEVIN Should we, Oodlesen? (Everyone else screams in fright.) Yes we should! (HAYLEY opens a door and a Wall-E robot with the text “FLUSH-E” appears, and opens its compartment, which emerges.) Ladies and gentlemen, for your own safety, please rest your armrests firmly! (Screams echo as the Flush-E flushes up everything, including the screen. Suddenly, all that is left is a black screen with KEVIN still on it.) KEVIN Hey! I’m free! (Laughs. Engine revving sound can be heard.) Let’s Blaze! (Transforms into Blaze, who is a race car.) All right! Now I’m gettin’ out of this place! (Blaze’s engine revs, causing the theater and seats to shake) Let’s Blaze! (Tires screech as HE does a burnout and then exits while racing.) So do it at 4:53 PM.